creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Irrationales die Zweite, Angriff aus der mystischen Unendlichkeit
Das Portal Ein Eismeer erstreckt sich so weit das Auge reicht. Das Blau des Eises glüht wie ein mystischer Saphir. Ein Nebelbogen erstreckt sich vor der Anica und überspannte fast ein Drittel des Horizonts. Doktor Hartwin zog sich unter Deck zurück, um seine Sachen zu packen. Sie würden bald ihr Ziel erreichen. Die Außentemperatur betrug bereits minus 20 Grad und er fröstelte die ganze Zeit. Selbst unter Bord war es empfindlich kühl geworden. Der Kapitän gab einen Funkspruch an die Mannschaft durch, sie hätten jetzt ihr Ziel erreicht. Hartwin zwängte sich aus der Kabine und schulterte sein Gebäck. Er war sehr groß gewachsen und die kleinen Türen im Schiff machten seinem Kreuz zu schaffen. Dennoch wollte er unbedingt an dieser Mission teilhaben. Denn er musste unbedingt wissen, was sie Neues in der Antarktis entdeckt hatten. Es rankten sich Mythen unter seinen Kollegen über das, was sie gefunden hatten. Es hieße, sie hätten eine Art Portal in der Eiswüste entdeckt. Einen Durchgang in eine andere Dimension aber Hartwin glaubte so etwas natürlich nicht. Doch es erstaunte ihn doch sehr, dass sein Kollege David davon sprach, denn er hatte David immer für einen vernünftigen Menschen gehalten. Doch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit musste dran sein und Hartwin musste unbedingt wissen, was. Er war am Hauptdeck angekommen und das Schiff ging gerade vor Anker. Sie würden mit einen der kleinen Bote zur Station fahren. Die Fahrt vom Schiff zum Festland und zur Station verlief unspektakulär bis auf den riesigen Nebelbogen, der sich noch immer in der Ferne zeigte. Er sah aus wie ein Portal, dachte Hartwin. In der Station angekommen ließ er sich sein Zimmer von einer zukünftigen Kollegin zeigen. Es war nicht sehr groß und nur spärlich eingerichtet. Es fehlte dem Zimmer an Möblierung, dachte Hartwin. Er stellte seinen Koffer ab und ging in die Kantine, er hatte heute noch nichts gegessen. Mittagessen gibt es erst um zwölf, teilte ihm die Küchenchefin mit. Er konnte die Enttäuschung über ihre Worte nicht verbergen. Doch als die Küchenchefin Hartwins Gesicht sah, machte sie ihm ein Brot. Hartwin ging mit dem Ausdruck sichtlicher Zufriedenheit wieder aus dem Raum. Um elf Uhr sollte ihm die weitere Einrichtung gezeigt werden. Er ging wieder in sein Zimmer und wartete dort. Es war kalt, viel zu kalt, wie er feststellte. Hartwin konnte seinen eigenen Atem in dem kleinen Raum sehen. Er wusste, auf was er sich eingelassen hatte, aber er hatte, nicht mit dieser Art von Kälte gerechnet. Er nutzte die Zeit um seinen Koffer auszupacken, er stopfte die Kleidung in den kleinen Holzschrank, der seitlich an der Wand angebracht war, und legte sein Buch auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben sein Bett. Dann wartete er. Einige Zeit später klopfte jemand an seinem Zimmer. Hartwin ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Hallo ich bin Doktor Lena“, sagte die Frau. Sie war Mitte vierzig und recht hübsch für ihr Alter, fand Hartwin. „Ich bin Hartwin. Freut mich!“, sagte er und starrte sie dabei etwas zu lange an. Lena ging unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Kommen sie ich zeige ihnen die Einrichtung“, sagte sie. Lena verließ das Zimmer und Hartwin trottete ihr hinterher. Erste jetzt fiel ihm auf, das vieles in der Anlage, aus Holz gemacht war und nicht aus Metall, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hätte. Die Anlage schien auch viel größer zu sein, als es auf den ersten Blick schien. Sie war auch weiträumig und nicht im Mindesten klaustrophobisch. Lena zeigte ihn das erste Labor. „Hier bestimmen wir, wie alt die Eiskerne sind“, meinte Lena knapp. Das war aber nicht das Labor, in dem Hartwin arbeiten würde. Hartwin war gekommen um die DNA von im Eis lebenden Bakterien zu bestimmen die kleinsten uns bekannten Lebensformen. Sie gingen weiter durch einen langen Gang, dessen Wände zur Gänze aus Eis bestanden, bis sie wieder einen geheizten Bereich des Komplexes erreichten. Sein Labor, oder eben das Labor, in dem er in nächster Zeit arbeiten würde. Freilich waren auch die geheizten Bereiche durch aus frostig. Aber mit seiner dicken Winterkleidung wurde das Hartwin schon irgendwie überleben. Dann zeigte sie ihn noch den Dieselgenerator und erklärte ihm das man der Maschine manchmal einen kräftigen Ruck geben müsste, wenn sie wiedereinmal nicht ansprang. Aber ein Portal hatte Hartwin nicht gesehen. „Was ist mit dem Portal?“, wollte Hartwin wissen, als sie gemeinsam zu Kantine gingen. „Es ist das Eis“, flüsterte Lena. „Das Eis“, fragte Hartwin. „Wir sprechen hier nicht darüber.“ zischte Lena. Dieses Verhalten kam Hartwin sehr merkwürdig vor. Vor allem von einer Wissenschaftskollegin der Hartwin durchaus ein gewisses Maß an Vernunft zu sprach. „Wieso sprechen sie nicht darüber.“ bohrte Hartwin nach. „Das Eis es hört uns zu“, flüsterte Lena. Hartwin schlussfolgerte nur eines, da Lena wirklich zu glauben schien, was sie sagte, Drogen. Dann erklang das Nebelhorn der Anica, sie legte ab und würde erst in einem halben Jahr wiederkommen. Hartwin konnte es einfach nicht glauben, wie hatte Lena es geschafft, auf eine Station mit so strengen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, Drogen zu schmuggeln. Und es war auch nicht nur ein bisschen Gras, es war etwas Stärkeres, denn Lena schien richtig paranoid. Er fragte sich, ob er sie auf ihr Problem ansprechen sollte, dachte sich aber dann das es wohl erst mal besser sein würde, wenn er ein paar der anderen Kollegen kennenlernen würde. Hartwin ließ während dem Essen seine Augen nicht von Lena aber diesmal nicht, weil sie ihm gefiel, sondern weil er vor ihr Angst hatte. Menschen die Drogen nahmen waren Hartwin schon immer suspekt. „Hallo ich bin Doktor Mayer“, sagte ein klein gewachsener Mann mit dichtem Bart. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sich die kleine Gestalt zu ihm gesetzt hatte, so fixiert war er auf die Doktorin. „Ich bin Hartwin.“, sagte Hartwin. Er fand es unnötig seinen Titel zu erwähnen, schließlich hatte jeder hier auf dieser Station irgendeinen Titel. Jeder außer der Küchenchefin natürlich. „Es ist mindestens zehn Milliarden Jahre alt“, sagte Mayer. „Was?“, fragte Hartwin. „Das Eis es existiert schon seit undenklicher Zeit.“ Hartwin wusste sehr wohl, dass, das nicht stimmen konnte, daher fragte er noch einmal. „Wie alt sagten sie noch gleich?“, fragte Hartwin. „Zehn Milliarden Jahre“, sagte Mayer und starrte ihn dabei mit einem unheimlichen Glanz in den Augen an. Hartwin musste sich verhört haben. „Wie alt sagten sie noch gleich?“, fragte Hartwin erneut. „Es ist unvorstellbar alt“, sagte Mayer und starrte ihn dabei an wie ein kleines Kind dass vor dem Weihnachtsbau steht. „Sie sagten zehn Milliarden Jahre?“, wollte sich Hartwin vergewissern. Mayer nickte. Hartwin fragte sich, ob Mayer auch Drogen nahm. Wo war er hier nur hineingeraten? Etwa in ein Amphetaminlabor am Ende der Welt vollgestopft mit zugedröhnten Junkies. Er schlang sein Essen runter und verdrückte sich in sein Labor denn irgendjemand musste ja für sein Geld arbeiten und so wie es aussah, konnten das nicht Lena oder dieser Mayer sein, von dem er noch immer nicht den Vornahmen wusste. Mayer, alleine der Name hatte etwas Schauerliches, dachte er. Hartwin war sich auch gar nicht sicher, ob er Mayer näher kennenlernen wollte. Wenn er genauer nachdachte, musste es wohl eher LSD sein und weniger ein Amphetamin, zumindest der schwere der Psychosen nach zu urteilen. Aber auch dass wusste er nicht genau, denn schließlich war er kein Psychologe, er wusste nur, dass irgendetwas die Vernunft von Lena und Doktor Mayer gewaltig einschränkte. Hartwin nahm eine der Petrischalen und legte sie unter sein Mikroskop. Mit dieser Kultur schien alles in bester Ordnung zu sein. Sie gedieh bestens unter den frostigen Bedingungen. Er begrub sich an diesen Tag in seiner Arbeit. Erst am Abend merkte Hartwin, dass er noch immer fror. Er ging den langen Gang entlang, der ganz aus Eis gemacht war und plötzlich hörte er das Eis singen. Es war eine wunderschöne Melodie, doch Hartwin tat das Gehörte als Fantasie ab und ging weiter in die Kantine. Es war sowieso eine kaum hörbare Melodie und vermutlich spielte ihn sein Kopf nur einen Streich. Als er in den Raum kam, saßen dort schon Lena und Mayer. Sie unterhielten sich leise über etwas. Er wusste, nicht ob er zu den Zwei rüber gehen sollte, schließlich waren die Zwei, nun ja, seltsam. Hartwin hatte eine Theorie, zumindest was Mayer betraf, er hatte vermutlich irgendwie falsche Messergebnisse bekommen und dann in seiner Euphorie über die vermeintlich neue Entdeckung die Realität ganz und gar ausgeblendet. Mayer war demnach nicht unbedingt ein Junkie, er hatte nur einen Fehler gemacht, der jedem unter bestimmten Umständen hätte passieren können. Hartwin bewegte sich zu dem Tisch, an dem die Zwei saßen. „Hallo Hartwin“, hauchte Lena. „Hallo“, sagte er. „Hast du darüber nachgedacht was meine Entdeckung alles impliziert?“, fragte Mayer aufgeregt. Hartwin starrte in das bärtige Gesicht des Mannes, er bereute jetzt schon, dass er zu den beiden gegangen war. „Nein was?“, fragte Hartwin. „Es bedeutet, dass die Welt viel älter ist, als wir bisher angenommen hatten“, sagte Mayer. „Hört zu es geht mich ja nichts an, was ihr in eurer Freizeit macht aber gewisse Substanzen, die hier eindeutig im Umlauf sind, schlagen sich auch negativ auf die Arbeit nieder“, sagte Hartwin und blickte die beiden streng an. „Gewisse Substanzen?“, fragte Lena in ihrem für sie typischen flüster Ton. „Wie ich jung war, habe ich ja auch mit Cannabis experimentiert aber seid ihr denn nicht zu alt für so etwas?“, sagte Hartwin. „Er glaubt, dass wir Gras rauchen“, sagte Lena sichtlich belustigt. „Du glaubst mir das Alter der Eisproben nicht“, fragte Mayer. „Zehn Milliarden Jahre“, sagte Hartwin vorwurfsvoll. „Die Analysen lügen nicht“, sagte Mayer. „Bei vier Milliarden Jahren würde ich sagen, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast, aber zehn ist einfach nur absurd“, sagte Hartwin. „Du wolltest doch das Portal sehen ich finde, jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür“., sagte Lena. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Hartwin, eines das sich tief in seiner Magengegend festsetzte. Ungewollt aber sagte er: „OK“. „Komm mit“, sagte Lena aufgeregt, sie flüsterte nicht mehr. Etwas tief in ihm, etwas Uraltes sagte Hartwin, dass er nicht mitgehen dürfte, aber Hartwin ignorierte dieses etwas. Er ignorierte seinen Instinkt, der sich laut gängiger Meinung seit 4 Milliarden Jahren in allen Lebensformen entwickelt hatte. Er ignorierte die Warnungen von etwas das wesentlich älter war als er selbst, aber nicht ganz so alt wie Mayers Eis. Lena führte Hartwin in einen Raum, in dem er noch nicht gewesen war. Der Raum bestand völlig aus Eis und schimmerte Blau durch das Licht der Sonne, welches durch die Eisschichten drang. Das Blau legte sich als zarte Blässe um Lenas Gesicht. Ein tiefer dunkler Stollen war in das Eis gegraben und führte von dem Raum, in dem sie sich befand, abwärts. Der Stollen musste Meilen und Meilen nach unten führen. Lena ging voran. Sie führte eine Halogenlampe mit sich und erleuchtete den Tunnel vor ihnen. Alles schimmerte in einem tiefen Blau und der Kegel der Taschenlampe verlor sich irgendwo weit vorne in der Dunkelheit. Immer tiefer und tiefer führte Lena Hartwin in das Eis. Mayer war nicht mitgekommen er musste wie er selbst gesagt hatte noch weitere Bohrkerne studieren. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in Hartwins Brust breit und es wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker. Langsam wunderte er sich, was Lena ihm zeigen wollte außer mehr und immer mehr Eis. Weit vor ihm war ein bläulicher Schimmer zu erkennen. Er wurde stärker, je weiter sie gingen. Bis sie schließlich in einer blau leuchtenden Halle standen. Doch woher kam das Licht? „Es sind die Bakterien im Eis.“ erklärte Lena, „sie fluoreszieren.“Erstaunt stand Hartwin in der großen Halle, welche in absurdem Blau leuchtete. Wie ein schwarzes Loch im Eis wirkte jetzt der Tunnel, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Hartwin schaute sich in der Halle gründlich um, aber ein Portal sah er nicht. Er drehte sich im Kreis und genoss das kalte Licht. Plötzlich schnürte sich seine Kehle zusammen, etwas stimmte hier nicht. Seine Euphorie war verflogen und einer tiefen Angst gewichen. Es wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich viele Meilen unter dem Eis befand und eine drückende Schwere machte sich in ihm breit. Was wenn etwas schief ging, dachte er bei sich. Aber seine Angst saß tiefer, sie rührte nicht alleine von der Tatsache her, dass sie sich viele Meilen unter dem Eis befanden. Leuchtende Bakterien im Eis? So etwas hatte er noch nie gehört. Er wollte einfach nur noch hier weg. Lena stand einfach nur apathisch herum und schien ihn zu ignorieren. „Komm!“, schrie Hartwin und packte Lena am Arm. „Das Portal es öffnet sich“, sagte Lena. Hartwin starrte an die Decke, die sich plötzlich zu bewegen zu schien. Ganz so als wäre sie flüssig. Ein riesiger Tropfen aus gefrorenem, leuchtendem, Eis, ein riesiger Tropfen Blau löste sich von der Decke ab. Er war fast einen Meter im Durchmesser und stürzte auf die beiden herab. Hartwin konnte Lena noch im letzten Moment von der Einschlagsstelle fortreißen. Der Tropfen schlug auf den Boden auf und zerbarst in tausende Eissplitter, die in alle Richtungen fortflogen. Nun fing auch der Boden an, sich zu bewegen. Es war, als würden riesige Ozeanwellen unter ihnen hinfort gleiten. Doch sie sanken nicht in den Boden ein, er war hart gefroren und bewegte sich dennoch, es war irrational. Die Wellen des Bodens schlugen gegen die Wände und zerbarsten dort in Tausende Splitter und überall war Blau. Erneut löste sich ein Tropfen von der Decke und erneut geschah dies genau über ihnen. Ganz so als wolle etwas sie töten. Doch Hartwin war wieder schneller und riss Lena mit sich. Ihm schien es das Lena erschlagen werden wollte, denn sie rührte sich von selbst keinen Millimeter. Hartwin stürmte mit Lena im Schlepptau auf den rettenden Ausgang zu, doch dann schob sich eine Wand aus flüssigem festen Eis vor den vermeintlich rettenden Ausgang und versperrte ihnen den Weg. Jetzt befanden sie sich inmitten des wabernden Raumes und es gab nun kein Entkommen mehr. Ein Tropfen nach dem anderen löste sich aus dem eisigen Blau und stürzte zu Boden. Jeder hatte genug Gewicht, um ihnen das Genick mit Leichtigkeit zu brechen oder ihnen sogar den Schädel zu zertrümmern. Hartwin war groß gewachsen und kräftig aber langsam gingen seine Kräfte zu Neige, denn er musste die immer noch apathische Lena ständig mit sich ziehen und das Ganze über einen Boden, der sich oft vier Meter auftürmte. Dann, so plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte, endete es wieder. Die Wellen wurden kleiner und ruhiger die Decke schien sich wieder zu stabilisieren und dann hörte es ganz auf. Nur wenige Sekunden nach dem es aufgehört hatte ertönte ein schriller Ton. Und dann explodierte das Eis rund um ihn herum und er befand sich unvermittelt in einem leeren Raum. Er hatte Luft zum Atmen, aber da war kein Boden keine Lena und keine Begrenzung des Raumes. „Ich bin die Zeit“, donnerte eine Stimme durch den Raum. „Ich bin die Unendlichkeit.“ fegte ein Donner gleicher Schall durch den leeren Raum. „Ich bin das Immanente das Allumfassende“, donnerte es. Plötzlich wurde er regelrecht ausgespuckt, er wurde in den eisigen blauen Raum gespuckt, in dem auch Lena war. Er fiel hart auf den Boden. Der Raum bewegte sich noch ein wenig, ein Tropfen löste sich von der Decke, doch er erstarrte, bevor er fallen konnte. Nun hing das instabile Eisgebilde direkt über ihnen. Hartwin zog mit letzter Kraft Lena weg, dann stürzte das eisige Gebilde herab und zerbarst in tausend Splitter. Der Raum allerdings war noch immer verschlossen. „Er ist fort“, sagte Lena. „Wer ist fort“, fragte Hartwin. „Gott“, sagte Lena. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Die Vorstellung das so etwas Absurdes, so eine Abart des Seins, Gott sein könnte, drehte ihm den Magen um. Hartwin übergab sich im leuchtenden Blau des Eises. Wie würden sie nun jemals aus der Höhle hinaus kommen, dachte Hartwin, der wegen seiner Übelkeit auf allen Vieren kroch. Wie würden sie sich jemals durch die eingebrochene Passage graben können. Hartwin musste sich einreden, dass die Tunnelwand eingestürzt war, denn das sie zu geronnen war, konnte und wollte sein Verstand noch nicht akzeptieren. Er starrte auf die Wand, wo vorher noch der Ausgang war und was er sah, löste eine erneute Übelkeit in ihm aus. Gegossene, geschmolzene Formen wie rinnender Honig in einen Moment erstarrt versperrten ihnen den Weg. Und das alles leuchtete in einem absurden Blau. Als er sich ein wenig von der Übelkeit herholt hatte ging Hartwin zu der erstarkten Wand aus Eis und fing an mit bloßen Händen gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Er hatte noch nicht wirklich realisiert, was eigentlich geschehen war. Etwas was an diesem Ort war, wollte ihn und Lena nicht hier fortlassen. Etwas aus einer anderen Welt hielt sie hier unten im unheimlich blau schimmernden Eis fest. Während Hartwin weiter auf das Eis trommelte, fragte er sich, wie es wohl zu all dem gekommen sei. Vielleicht befand er sich in einem fieberhaften Traum. Vielleicht hatte man ihm Drogen verabreicht, sie ins Essen gemischt, als er nicht hinsah. Doch das Eis, auf das er trommelte, jagte einen nur all zu realen Schmerz durch seine Hände. Während er immer weiter auf das solide Eis trommelte, war ihm so als würde die Leuchtkraft des Eises variieren. Als würde es in einem dunklen Rhythmus pulsieren. Dann kam ihm eine Idee, er könnte sich, mithilfe der soliden Halogenlampe welche Lena bei sich trug, womöglich aus dem Eis graben. Er ging zu Lena, die apathisch vor und zurück wippte, und nahm ihr die Taschenlampe einfach weg. Sie reagierte nicht. Hartwin hatte das Gefühl, dass sich das Portal jederzeit wieder aktivieren könnte und wer weiß, an welchen grotesken Ort er diesmal geschleudert werden würde. Vielleicht in einen luftleeren Raum, in dem das Vakuum des Raumes langsam seine Augen kochen würde und in dem seine Lungenblasen durch die Restluft in seinen Lungen zerrissen werden würden. Das wäre seiner Meinung nach zumindest der wahrscheinlichste Ort, an dem er sich nach der nächsten Aktivierung befinden würde. Denn er vermutete, dass das Portal zufällige Orte im Raum auswählte. Und bei einem zufällig ausgewählten Ort wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit am höchsten in die Leere des Weltraums zu stürzen. Hartwin hackte wie ein Verrückte auf dem Eis aber er kam nur langsam voran. Das Eis war härter als er dachte. Zwar kam er doch voran, aber es schien ihm so, als würde das Eis auf böswillige Art und Weise wieder zu schmelzen und einen Teil seiner harten Arbeit zunichtezumachen. Aber Hartwin gab nicht auf, er schlug weiter auf den bösartigen Eisblock und Splitter um Splitter lösten sich aus der Wand und fielen zu Boden. Hartwin arbeitete Stunden so weiter, während Lena irgendwann aufhörte zu wippen, sich hinsetzte und an die Eiswand lehnte. Sie lehnte sich an die Eiswand, als wäre sie etwas Lebendiges, als wäre es ihr Liebhaber. Hartwin war angewidert und versuchte sich durch noch härtere Arbeit von dem Anblick abzulenken. Lena schmiegte sich an die Eiswand und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen das kalte Eis. Sie machte dabei noch immer rhythmische Bewegungen, die Hartwin zunehmend verstörten. Dann konnte Hartwin durch das leuchtende Eis, so etwas wie einen dahinterliegenden Hohlraum erkennen. Er hatte es fast geschafft. Zwar war das Loch, das er in das Eis geschlagen hatte, noch viel zu klein um hindurch zu kriechen aber es war nun nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Hartwin arbeitete wie ein Besessener und nach einiger Zeit war das Loch groß genug, um hindurchzuschlüpfen. Er beschloss, Lena mit dem Eis alleine zu lassen. Er wusste auch gar nicht, wie er eine völlig apathische Frau durch das Loch bekommen sollte. Er würde später Hilfe für Lena besorgen. Denn mein Gott Hilfe brauchte sie, vor allem von einem Psychologen. Hartwin schlüpfte durch das Loch und in die hart erkämpfte Freiheit. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Die dunklen, nicht fluoreszieren Eiswände der aufwärts führenden Höhle hatten sich allen Anschein nach auch bewegt. Sie sahen aus, als ob sie durch einen riesenhaften Flammenwerfer geschmolzen worden wären. Hartwin dachte aber nicht all zu sehr darüber nach und entfernte sich so rasch wie möglich von dem leuchtenden Eis. Es war völlig dunkel, als er aufwärtsging, denn die Halogenlampe hatte keinen Strom mehr. Hartwin schlug öfter hart auf, denn außer den immer kleiner werdenden blauen Lichtfleck hinter ihm und den stetig wachsenden weißen Lichtfleck vor im sah er nichts. Zudem war das Eis auch noch spiegelglatt wesentlich, glatter als bei seinem Hinweg. Der Boden musste denselben amorphen und grotesken Bewegungen unterworfen gewesen sein wie die Kammer, in der sie eingeschlossen waren. Denn er spürte beim Gehen die wiedererstarkten Wellenformen, die er auch in der blauen Kammer gesehen hatte. Ein Teil von Hartwin versuchte noch immer, aus diesem Albtraum zu erwachen. Kurz bevor er wieder ganz aus dem Tunnel draußen war, begegnete er Algis. Er war ihm weder zuvor begegnet, noch hatten Mayer oder Lena je über ihn gesprochen. Aber er wusste, dass noch ein dritter männlicher Wissenschaftler auf der Basis war. „Es ist schrecklich einfach schrecklich. Die ganze Basis ist im Eis versunken. Ich wollte gerade runter schauen ob ihr Hilfe braucht“, sagte Algis. Hartwin wusste nicht, was er sich unter der gesamten Basis im Eis versunken vorstellen sollte. Aber auf bizarre Art und Weise war ihm der Weg nach oben wesentlich kürzer vorgekommen als der Weg hinab. Eine dunkle Vermutung stieg in ihm auf. Hartwin fasste sich. „Nun ja Lena ist noch unten, sie könnte wohl ein wenig Hilfe brauchen. Aber ich weiß, nicht ob sie ansprechbar ist“, sagte Hartwin. „Du hast sie da unten ganz alleine gelassen?“, fragt Algis. „Sie wollte nicht mit kommen“, entschuldigte sich Hartwin. „Du kannst sie doch nicht mit ihm alleine lassen. Das ist unverantwortlich“, sagte Algis. Hartwin sagte nichts dazu und versuchte die Gestalt zu ignorieren und ging den Tunnel weiter. „Du kannst dich nicht einfach umdrehen, wenn ich mit dir spreche.“ geiferte Algis. Hartwin ignorierte ihn weiter. Er war groß gewachsen, wenn Algis etwas von im wollte und es hart auf hart kam, so war sich Hartwin sicher, konnte er ihm im Notfall einfach seinen kleinen widerlichen Hals umdrehen. Hartwin wollte auch nicht wissen, wer er war, er wollte nichts von all dem wissen, er wollte nur wissen, was angeblich mit der Basis geschehen sei. Als Hartwin weiter nach oben ging, erstarrte er, so grotesk war dieser Anblick. Der Anblick vermittelte ihn ein abscheuliches Gefühl von Realität. Etwas in ihm begann zu verstehen, dass er sich tatsächlich in einer über alle Maßen bizarren Situation befand. Eines der Wohnmodule steckte schräg im Eis. Es war von dem Eis wellenförmig verformt worden. Es steckte in dem ganz aus Eis gehauenen Raum fest und war mit Eis überzogen. Bizarrer weise aber nicht die Türe, die Türe ließ sich frei bewegen. Mann konnte also noch in das Abteil. Das einst helle Leuchten des Raumes, in dem das Modul steckte, war zu einem kümmerlichen Glühen verkommen. Hartwin musste wissen, wie es im Inneren des Moduls aussah. Er öffnete die Tür. In grotesker Art und weiße war das Modul nach innen verdreht worden. Kristalline Strukturen die fast wie Schriftzeichen aussahen überzogen die Wände des Moduls. Aber eben nur fast es brauchte schon eine Menge Fantasie, um in den bizarren Formen aus Eis so etwas wie geschriebene Sprache zu erkennen. Aber Hartwins Fantasie ging im Moment mit ihm durch und der unwiderstehliche Drang die angebliche Botschaft des Eises zu entschlüsseln machte sich in Hartwin breit. Er musste die anderen Abteile sehen, ob sie auch so wie dieses ins Eis geschmolzen waren und ob sie auch fremdartige Botschaften enthielten. Hartwin ging weiter und kam in einen neu geformten Gang aus Eis. Die Wände waren zu Ader artigen Wülsten verschmolzen und immer wieder verzweigte sich der Gang. Nach einiger Zeit begann sich der Gang zu verjüngen und führte direkt in ein zweites Modul. Auch hier war der Eingang in das Modul seltsamerweise nicht verwachsen. Das Modul lag in einer 30-Grad-Schräglage und konnte als Verlängerung des Ganges gedacht werden. Hartwin öffnete es. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, hätte so manchen Beobachter einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Nicht aber so Hartwin, er stand in dem Modul und staunte. Der Durchmesser des Moduls war um ein Drittel reduziert. Es war vom Eis zusammengequetscht worden und an den Innenwänden zogen sich Ader artige Eisgebilde entlang. Diese Eisgebilde gaben auf erstaunliche Art und Weise die Formen von Arterien und Venen auf eine unglaublich realistische Weise wieder. Man fühlte sich fast so, als stünde man inmitten eines riesenhaften Organs. Nur das Rot und das Pulsieren der Adern fehlten, um den Eindruck vollkommen realistisch wirken zu lassen. Die Zeichen, die er zuvor gefunden hatte, fand er hier allerdings nicht. Etwas hatte sich in Hartwin verändert, denn statt Furcht vor dem Unbekannten zu empfinden, empfand er Freude über die vielen neuen Dinge, die es zu entdecken galt. Die Freude hielt so lange an, bis er auf der anderen Seite des Moduls austrat und Mayer fand. Er war in das Eis eingeschmolzen. Hartwin dachte, aufgrund seiner Erfahrung mit dem Portalraum das so etwas nicht möglich war, da das Eis trotz seiner Bewegungen fest zu sein schien. In einem Moment des Schreckens eingefroren starrte Mayers aus dem Eis und direkt in Hartwins Augen. Seine Arme und Beine waren grotesk verdreht worden und sein Kopf neigte sich mit fast 130 Grad vom restlichen Körper in Richtung von Hartwin. Es muss ein furchtbarer Tod gewesen sein, dachte er. Irgendwie musste Mayer in das Eis geraten sein, von dem er dann unter gewaltiger Kraft in seine jetzige Position gedreht wurde. Hartwin wurde von dem Bedürfnis ergriffen, sich so schnell wie möglich aus der Station zu bewegen. Aber er wusste nicht wie. Die Gänge und Räume der Station verliefen jetzt völlig anders als zuvor. Es hatten sich neue Gänge und Räume gebildet und die gesamte Station war nun wie ein Labyrinth angeordnet. Hartwin drehte sich zu Mayer und es war ihm, als könne er die Kraft, mit der das Eis an seinen Knochen zog, förmlich spüren. Als er Mayer so anstarrte, wurde ihm bewusst das er es mit etwas Bösen und Uralten zu tun hatte. Etwas das ihn nicht so ohne Weiteres hier heraus lassen würde. Willkürlich fing Hartwin an, irgendwelche Schlüsse zu ziehen und wilde Spekulationen bezüglich der Herkunft des blauen Eises zu machen. Konnte es wirklich so alt sein, wie Mayer sagte? Aber noch viel wichtiger, was wollte es von ihnen. Aus irgendeinen Grund kam Hartwin Enceladus in den Sinn. Jene eisige Welt, die sich seit undenklichen Zeiten um den Saturn dreht. Seine blaue Farbe und die Furchen und Linien, die fast schon organisch wirkten. Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er überlegte kurz, ob er Mayers aus dem Eis befreien sollte, entschloss sich schlussendlich aber dagegen. Er musste einen Ausgang aus dieser Hölle finden. Und so irrte Hartwin in dem gewaltigen Labyrinth umher, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wohin er ging, bis er schließlich ein weiteres Modul fand, die Kantine. Er öffnete die Türe mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als wüsste er genau, dass dieses Eis niemals Türen verschloss. Dieses Modul war noch fast vollständig in Takt und lag fast normal im Raum mit einer winzigen Schräglage von nur einigen Grad. Nur über eine einzige Wand war das Eis gewachsen und es hatte jene selben bizarren an Schriftzeichen erinnernden Formen angenommen, wie im ersten Modul das er fand. Eine unfassbare Neugierde befiel Hartwin. Was mochten die Zeichen erzählen? Welche alte und dunkle Bedeutung wohnte ihnen inne? Ein innerer Kampf entbrannte in Hartwin, zwischen seiner Neugierde und dem unbedingten Willen zu überleben. Seine Furcht vor dem Eis, das sich jeden Moment wieder in Bewegung setzen konnte und ihn verschlingen konnte, siegte. Hartwin riss sich von dem Anblick der bizarren Eisgebilde los und machte sich auf den Weg einen Ausgang zu finden. Nach einiger Zeit fand Hartwin das Modul, das sein Zimmer beherbergte. Obwohl Hartwins Geist durch die jüngsten Ereignisse stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, tat er das einzig richtige. Er entschloss sich Hilfe zu hohlen. Es gab noch einen alten Funkraum. Jetzt musste er ihn nur noch finden. Auf den Weg zum Funkraum sollte Hartwin aber einer Vernunftwidrigkeit sondergleichen begegnen. Etwas das noch entsetzlicher war als sich bewegendes Eis. Etwas das all seiner Erfahrung und seines Wissens nach nicht sein dürfte und das doch auf seltsame Art und Weise in die Szenerie passte. Hartwin ging gerade einen aus Eis geformten Gang entlang und das Eis schien mit jedem Schritt klarer und brillanter zu werden. Bis es schließlich so durchsichtig wie Glas war. Er fand es nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, auf transparentes Eis zu stoßen doch dann sah er die Reflexion etwas Grotesken. Direkt vor dem Funkraum stand ein entsetzliches Tier und versperrte ihm den Weg. Es war keine Chimäre oder ein Dämon aus irgendwelchen Legenden, nein es war ein normales Tier, das allerdings überhaupt nicht hier hergehörte. Es war ein Tier, welches durchaus ins Eis gehörte, nur nicht in das antarktische Eis. Es war ein Polarbär von enormer Statur und Hartwin konnte selbst in der Spiegelung seinen Blutdurst erkennen. Aber das Schlimmste und Unnatürlichste daran war das blaue Leuchten seiner Augen. Sie schienen in demselben verrückten Licht wie das Eis in dem Raum, in dem Lena vermutlich noch immer saß und wippte außer natürlich Algis hätte sie gefunden und von dort mitgenommen. Hartwin konnte in der Spieglung erkennen, wie der Bär blutrünstig zu schnüffeln begann. Er ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zurück. Dann wirbelte er herum und rannte um sein Leben. Etwas unermesslich Böses ging von dem Bären aus. Er wusste, wenn der Bär ihn erwischte, würde er ihn nicht bloß zerfleischen, nein er würde sich dabei Zeit lassen und es genießen. Hartwin musste sich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, dass das Tier ihm folgte. Er rannte einfach immer weiter und hoffte in einem der Module eine Waffe zu finden. Aber er fand keine Waffe, ja er fand noch nicht einmal Module, er fand nur Eis und noch mehr Eis. Er hatte sich in dem Labyrinth verirrt. Hartwin hielt an, er musste nachdenken. Dann glitt sein Blick auf die linke Seite und was er dort fand, ließ ihn erschaudern. Er wusste nicht, warum es das zweite Mal noch viel schrecklicher war als das erste Mal. Aber das, was er dort erblickte ließ, ihm sämtliche Haare zu berge stehen. Er erblickte die Frau aus der Kantine, dessen Namen er nicht kannte. Sie war in das Eis eingeschmolzen worden. Ihr Mund war weit aufgerissen, als wollte sie im Moment ihres Todes noch einmal aufschreien und ihre Arme waren entsetzlich verdreht. Nur ihr Rumpf und ihre Beine schienen normal zu sein, wenn an dieser Situation überhaupt irgendetwas normal war. Plötzlich hörte er das Knurren eines Bären hinter sich. Hartwin nahm seine Beine in die Hand und machte das er fort kam. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit des Umherirrens, zu einem Zeitpunkt an dem Hartwin schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte dem Eis oder dem Bären zu entkommen stieß er auf Algis. „Ich habe mit Lena gesprochen“, flüsterte Algis. „Und?“ es war eine Frage mehr aus Reflex als aus wirklichem Interesse. Es war nicht so, als ob er Lena unbedingt tot sehen wollte. Aber ihre bizarre Zuneigung zu dem, was hier geschah, ließ in ihm die Befürchtung aufkommen sie könnte mit dem Etwas in Verbindung stehen. Ja vielleicht sogar ein Lakai dieses bösen und alten Etwas sein. „Wir glauben, dass du noch nicht reif bist für die Ereignisse, die hier stattfinden.“ Seine Stimme klang schleimig. „Reif?!“ Zorn lag in Hartwins Stimme. „Du verschließt dich vor dem was hier passiert und wir haben beschlossen, dass du gehen musst“, sagte Algis. Hartwin konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte, Algis Hirn musste vollkommener Matsch sein, aber vielleicht war es auch der Schock, der ihn so etwas sagen ließ. Hartwin war zu perplex, um zu antworten, und beschloss Algis erneut zu ignorieren und sich weiter auf die Suche nach einer Waffe zu machen. Denn der Eisbär war sein größtes Problem. Mit Algis oder Lena würde er im Notfall schon fertig werden. Immer mehr aber drängte sich in ihm die Vermutung auf, dass Lena aber auch Aligs mit dem uralten Bösen im Eis im Bündnis standen. Dann hörte er ein Knurren. Hartwin beschleunigte seine Schritte weg von diesem Geräusch. „Lauf nicht weg du musst es empfangen“, sagte Algis. Hartwin ließ den Gang hinter sich und bog bei der nächsten Verzweigung rechts ab. Bald darauf hörte Hartwin entsetzliche menschliche Schreie und ein Winseln, das von Algis zu kommen schien. Der Bär hatte ihn vermutlich erwischt. Vielleicht standen die Zwei doch nicht mit dem Bösen im Bunde, vielleicht waren sie einfach nur verwirrt, vielleicht hatte irgendetwas hier unten ihren Geist zerbrochen und sie so werden lassen. Ob er Lena gegen ihren Willen retten sollte? Konnte er sich überhaupt selbst retten? Hartwin beschloss diese Fragen auf später zu verschieben, das wichtigste im Moment war eine Waffe um den Bären zu töten. Wenig später kam er wieder an jenen Gang, der nach unten zum blau leuchtend Eis und zu Lena führte. Eine Waffe hatte er noch nicht gefunden. Ein tiefes Knurren hallte durch die Gänge. Allmählich begannen sich die jüngsten Ereignisse, ernsthaft auf Hartwins Psyche niederzuschlagen. Ein Flackern zog vor seine Augen und ihm wurde schwindlig. Ein erneutes Knurren allerdings jagte neues Adrenalin durch seine Adern und vertrieb den Schwindel. Das Tier hatte sich scheinbar nicht lange mit Algis aufgehalten und hatte nun wieder Fährte aufgenommen, seine Fährte. Er musste an seine Familie denken und daran, dass er sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde. Doch bevor er in Selbstmitleid versinken konnte, fuhr ein erneuter Schub Adrenalin durch seine Adern denn ein entsetzliches Knurren hallte durch die eisigen Gänge. Der Bär war nähergekommen. Hartwin fing an zu laufen fest entschlossen etwas zu finden mit dem er sich verteidigen konnte. Und tatsächlich in einem älteren Modul, in dem alles Mögliche an Gerümpel aufbewahrt wurde, fand er eine Flinte. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch Patronen. Hartwin fand diese verstreut in demselben Schrank, in dem er die Flinte fand. Dann lud er die Waffe. Doch etwas sagte ihm, dass die Flinte nicht genug war, um das Tier zu stoppen. Dennoch klammerte er sich mit beiden Händen an die Waffe. Sie war alles, was er hatte. Zu dem Modul führte nur ein Weg und diesen Weg kam der Bär entlang. Er trottete langsam, ließ sich Zeit. Sein Fell war mit frischem Blut getränkt. Hartwin wusste, von wem das Blut war. Das Tier ging breit und mittig durch den Gang um eine mögliche Flucht von Hartwin zu verhindern und etwas unendlich Böses funkelte in seinen Augen. Der Bär fletschte seine Zähne und erhobenen Hauptes kam er auf ihn zu. Blut tropfte noch immer von dem Kinn des Polarbären. Hartwin wartete auf einen sicheren Schuss. Dann donnerte es, doch die Kugel wurde von dem dichten Fell des Bären vollständig absorbiert und Hartwin schien es, als würde ein böses Grinsen über das Gesicht des Bären laufen. Hartwin schoss erneut doch das Tier blieb unbeeindruckt. Eine Chance aber hatte er noch, denn der Bär war nicht breit genug um den ganzen Gang zu blockieren. Wenn er schnell und wendig war, dann würde er es schaffen dem Biest zu entkommen. Und tatsächlich, irgendwie schaffte es Hartwin, dem riesigen Bären zu entkommen. Es schien aber keinen Ausgang aus dem Labyrinth zu geben und der Bär folgte ihm immer noch. Das Einzige was Hartwin noch zu tun übrig blieb, war zu Lena zu gehen und sie zu fragen, ob sie einen Ausweg wüsste. Ihm graute davor erneut in die leuchtende Halle hinunter zu gehen. Aber er war sich sicher, dass Lena etwas wusste, was die Anderen nicht wussten. Er war sich sicher, dass Lena noch immer dort sein würde, dort unten im leuchtend Eis. Und tatsächlich Lena war dort unten. An die Wand gelehnt und rhythmisch wippend begrüßte sie Hartwin mit einem: „Er kommt.“ Dann hallte ein Brüllen durch den langen dunklen Gang. Doch Hartwin war sich sicher, dass Lena nicht den Bären gemeint hatte. Das Eis fing an sich zu verflüssigen und fing an in seiner bizarren flüssig festen Form zu rinnen. Hartwin stand einfach da und blickte in den dunklen Gang, während ihn der Boden Meter für Meter anhob. Er konnte in der Dunkelheit die Silhouette des grausigen Bären erahnen. Er konnte seine Blicke spüren. Seine Gedanken waren bei seiner Familie, doch er wusste, dass der Schmerz, den ihm der Bär zufügen würde, wesentlich schlimmer sein würde als alle Verluste dieser Welt. Er wusste, dass es gekommen war, um ihn zu hohlen, in Gestalt eines Bären, der eigentlich gar nicht hier hergehörte. Jetzt konnte er die Silhouette des Bären und dessen blau leuchtende Augen deutlich sehen. Das riesige Tier schien seit seiner letzten Begegnung gute dreißig Zentimeter gewachsen zu sein. Hartwin wollte sich seinen grausigen Schicksal ergeben, so sehr hatten die jüngsten Ereignisse seine Psyche zermürbt. Der Bär kam näher, während sich der Boden auf dem er stand, wieder langsam senkte. Freilich passte das Tier nicht durch den kleinen gehauenen Eingang, den Hartwin so mühsam ins Eis geschlagen hatte, aber es würde einen Weg durch die Barriere finden da war sich Hartwin sicher. Unerwartet stand Dr. Lena auf und bewegte sich auf das Loch und den Bären zu. Links von ihm stürzte ein Tropfen zu Boden und zerbarst. Doch bevor Lena ihr suizidales Verhalten fortsetzen konnte, verschloss sich die Wand aus Eis vollständig. Ein Tropfen formte sich über Hartwin und aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund wurde er aus seiner Lethargie und Todessehnsucht gerissen. Von neuer Energie beseelt stürzte er zur Seite. Vielleicht war das erneute Aufflammen seines Überlebenswillens der Tatsache geschuldet, dass es dem Bären unmöglich war, durch die fest flüssige Wand zu kommen. Vielleicht war es auch der letzte Funken eines noch nicht gänzlich gebrochenen Geistes, der in ihm entbrannte. Diesmal ging alles schneller, es war kein minutenlanges Tänzeln mit dem Tod über die eisigen Flächen des Raumes. Kein panisches Ausweichen vor massiven Tropfen aus fallendem Eis. Nach nur kurzer Zeit beruhigten sich die absurden Bewegungen des Eises und ein unheimliches Glühen erfüllte den Raum. Ein Glühen, das rasch kräftiger wurde und kurze Zeit später befand sich Hartwin in einer Abart des Raumes. Von einer drückenden Stille erfüllt bewegten sich in der allgegenwärtigen Dunkelheit seltsame und bizarre Gebilde. Die Objekte, die sich vor, hinter, über und unter ihm bewegten, schienen trotz der vollkommenen Dunkelheit des Raumes eine Farbe zu besitzen. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, bewegten sie sich auf rhythmische und wellenartige Art und Weise. Die Objekte oder das Objekt, es war aufgrund der Beschaffenheit der Bewegungen und der Natur der Objekte schwer zu sagen, ob es sich nun um mehrere oder tatsächlich nur um ein Objekt handelte, bewegten sich, sodass es am ehesten mit waberndem Rauch zu vergleichen war. Immer wieder schienen sie komplexe geometrische Formen anzunehmen, fielen aber jedes Mal kurz vor der Vollendung der Form in sich zusammen. Hartwin wartete auf eine gewaltige und donnernde Stimme doch die Stille des Raumes, in dem er schwebte, war vollkommen. Er verlor langsam jedes Gefühl für Raum und Zeit, während er sich durch immer mehr dieser bizarren Formen hindurchbewegte. Die Farbe die diese Objekte hatten, entzog sich jeder Beschreibung erinnerten ihn aber an Rauchquarz. Er glaubte in der Ferne der Gebilde immer wieder einen Bären zu erkennen, dessen dunkle Umrisse sich kaum wahrnehmbar gegen den sich bewegenden Hintergrund abhoben. So schnell, wie er in jene groteske Welt gekommen war, wurde er auch wieder in den blauen Raum voller geschmolzener Formen gespuckt. Er war auf einer erstarkten Wellenform gelandet und starrte mit dem Gesicht gegen eine halbtransparente blau leuchtende Wand. Der Schatten eines riesigen Tieres bewegte sich hinter der Wand auf und ab. Es war der ungeheuerliche Bär. Doktor Lena lag in einem der Wellentäler und wand sich ekstatisch. Wie lange mochte sie schon dem Wahnsinn dieser Station ausgesetzt sein, fragte sich Hartwin, als er die sich windende und zuckende Frau beobachtete. Er stand auf und ging zu jener Wand, hinter der sich der riesige Schatten hin und her bewegte. Eben doch nur ein Tier dachte er, als er das stumpfsinnige Verhalten des Bären hinter der Eiswand beobachte. Der Gedanke das es sich bloß um irgendein wildes Tier handelte beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Doch als der Bär in der Mitte der Wand angelangt war, stellte er sich plötzlich auf die Hinterläufe und wuchtete seine Vorderpfoten mit enormer Gewalt gegen die erst kürzlich verschlossene Wand. Das Tier wiederholte den Vorgang. Ihm fiel es zuerst nicht auf, weil die gesamte Situation sein Gehirn vermutlich überforderte. Aber jedes Mal als der Bär seine gewaltigen Pranken gegen das Eis schlug erlöschte das blaue Glühen in einem kleinen Bereich um dessen Pranken, um kurz danach wieder zurückzukehren und ein grässliches Knacken war zu hören. Jedes Mal wenn der Bär zuschlug, konnte er in dessen Augen ein gieriges Verlangen erahnen. Da stand Lena auf und ging zu der Wand hinter, welcher der Bär wütete. Sie legte sich an die Wand und schien dem entsetzlichen Knacken des Eises zu lauschen. Ihm war, es als würde der Bär ihn grotesk anlächeln. Als wüsste der Bär, dass es für Hartwin kein Entkommen aus diesem Raum gab. Die Schläge des Bären wurden seltener, aber dafür mit um so größerer Kraft, geführt. Hartwin wich Schritt um Schritt zurück, bis er an der gegenüberliegenden Wand angekommen war. Dann geschah etwas, dass für ihn jeden Zweifel über Doktor Lenas Geisteszustand beseitigte. Lena fing an gegen das Eis zu schlagen, sie wollte zu dem Bären. Er wusste genau, dass der Bär nicht ihr Freund war und er konnte sich vorstellen was der Bär mit ihr tun würde, wenn er sie erreichen würde. Aber dass war Lena offensichtlich egal. Hartwin war so perplex, dass er Lena von ihrem Vorhaben noch nicht einmal abbringen konnte. Das einzig Gute an seiner Situation war, dass das Eis von enormer Stärke war und gut eineinhalb Meter dick. Das der Bär, und dass Leuchten im Eis etwas miteinander zu tun hatten, war nicht nur offensichtlich, weil die Augen des Bären in demselben absurden Blau leuchteten, sondern auch weil das Blau vor den Prankenhieben des Bären zurückzuweichen schien. Es war, als würde der Bär, das Blau aus dem Eis schlagen. Stunden vergingen, in denen er mit gleichbleibenden Grauen auf die unmittelbaren Geschehnisse starrte. Noch immer versuchte der Bär das Eis zu durchbrechen und dann geschah es. Das Eis fing wieder an, sich zu verflüssigen. Würde sich die Wand auftun und den grotesken Bären Einlass gewähren? Er wusste es nicht. Aber das Eis schien sich von Mal zu Mal schneller mit jener seltsamen Energie aufzuladen, die ihn in andere Welten schleuderte. Nur zwei der Knochen brechenden Tropfen stürzten herab, als der Raum Weiß zu glühen begann. Zu seiner Überraschung fand sich Hartwin in einem Wald wieder. Es war ein Wald voller fremdartiger und wundersamer Pflanzen. Die Äste der Bäume wuchsen an den Enden zu knorrigen Verdickungen zusammen die entfernt an Hände erinnerten. Ihre Blätter waren klein und trugen Stacheln. Gallertartige Pilze von gläserner Farbe wuchsen unter den Bäumen und ein fast sternloser Nachthimmel erhob sich über dem Wald. Der Himmel war nicht etwa von Wolken verhangen, er hatte nur einfach keine Sterne. Ein heftiger Wind strich durch die Bäume und es war ihm trotz der dicken Kleidung kalt. Blumen, deren Farbe ein stumpfes Braun aufwies, säumten die Ränder kleiner Lichtungen, an denen er vorbei kam. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund zog es ihn immer weiter in Richtung eines kleinen Hügels. Die Bäume lichteten sich, je näher er dem kleinen Hügel kam und ein fahles türkis leuchtendes Gras bewuchs den Boden der kleinen Lichtung. Ein scharfer Wind zog auf und Hartwin blickte gen den Himmel. Nur ein einziges Sternbild war am sonst schwarzen Nachthimmel sichtbar. Er kannte das Sternbild nur zu gut, Ursa Major. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als der gesamte Wald in gespenstischem Blau zu glühen begann. Ein Schwindel ergriff ihn und er fing an, über die Lichtung zu taumeln. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein. Durch ein entsetzliches Krachen und Splittern erwachte er. Der Bär war durchgebrochen. Doch in dem Moment, als der Bär durch die Eiswand wollte und auf die sichtlich erregte Doktorin Lena zukam, fing das Eis an sich erneut in Bewegung zu setzen. Hartwin sah nur noch, wie der Bär in der Wand eingeschlossen wurde, als er erneut den Ort wechselte. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein schwarz-rotes Fraktal, welches sich bis in die Unendlichkeit zu erstrecken schien und es war eingebettet in einem allgegenwärtigen weißen Rauschen. Hartwin merkte rasch, dass er hier nicht atmen konnte. Nur wenig später verlor er erneut das Bewusstsein. Er erwachte, weil jemand stetig auf Eis klopfte und hackte. Es war Lena, sie versuchte, den Bären zu befreien. Aus irgendeinen Grund war der Bär nicht entsetzlich verdreht worden, das Eis hatte nicht sämtliche Knochen zermalmt. Doch atmen konnte er nicht, nur bezweifelte Hartwin, dass diese Tatsache das Tier umbringen würde. Er starrte auf Lena, die versuchte, zu dem Bären durchbrechen. Etwas Düsteres und Unheilvolles lag auf der Doktorin. Dann tat Hartwin etwas, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, dass er es tun würde von dem er, dachte, dass es sowieso niemand der über ein gewisses Maß an Vernunft verfügte tun würde. Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen zischte Hartwin leise „Hexe.“ und näherte sich Lena mit einem großen Stück Eis in der Hand vorsichtig von hinten. Mit einem Krachen zog er der Doktorin das schwere Stück Eis über den Schädel. Und wie durch ein Wunder stand sie noch, sackte aber wenige Sekunden später in sich zusammen und fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Boden auf. Das Blut, das aus Lenas Kopf sickerte, färbte das Eis tiefrot. Da hörte das Eis auf zu leuchten und auch die glühenden Augen des Bären erloschen. Nun war Hartwin ganz alleine in der von welligem Eis verformten Station. Mit aller gebotener Vorsicht grub sich Hartwin mithilfe der Taschenlampe an dem Bären vorbei nach draußen. Die Doktorin ließ er einfach liegen und machte sich daran die Station zu erkunden. Einige Gänge hatten sich neu geformt und überall an den Wänden waren die Ader artigen Gebilde. Auch ein paar der an Zeichen erinnernden Strukturen fand er, was er aber eigentlich suchte, war ein Ausgang aus dieser Todesfalle. Nach einiger Zeit fand er den höchsten Punkt des Labyrinths. Mit Hilfe von einigen Werkzeugen vor allem eine Spitzhacke fing er von diesem höchstgelegenen Punkt an, sich einen Weg in die Freiheit zu graben. Er grub tagelang, die Station hatte alle Vorräte, die er brauchte, um durchzuhalten. Einmal, kurz bevor er seine Freiheit erreichte, sah er noch einmal nach der Doktorin und vergewisserte sich von ihrem Ableben. Aus irgendeinen Grund hatte er befürchtet sie könnte noch einmal aufstehen. Oben angekommen erblickte er den Funkmasten der Station, welcher halb im Eis eingeschmolzen war. Hartwin funkte um Hilfe. Drei weiter Tage lang wartete Hartwin tief im inneren der Station darauf, dass endlich jemand kommen würde. Und am dritten Tage kam die Anica. Hartwin war froh endlich von hier weg zu können. Er erzählte nichts von den Ereignissen, die sich auf der Station zugetragen hatten, wenn jemand mochte, konnte er sich ja selbst ein Bild machen. Nach etwa drei Tagen, er war noch immer auf dem Schiff, berichtete ihm jemand von einer angeblich guten Nachricht der Suchmannschaft. Doktor Lena war noch am Leben und wohl auf. Sie hatte scheinbar kein einziges Wort über ihre schwere Kopfverletzung verloren. Ulysses Kedl Kategorie:Lang